Ce qui nous unit ( titre pouvant changer)
by Simple Demoiselle
Summary: S'aimer, se haïr, s'adorer, se détester, parfois c'est difficile de faire le tri. Surtout quand vous vivez depuis des siècles. Personnages canons exclusivement, tous y passeront. Pas de couples seulement de petites réflexions sur les rapports entre eux. RIEN n'est à moi.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir / bonjour

Alors je ne précise pas de qui il est question car c'est souvent pas difficile à comprendre et si ça porte à confusion, appliquez le texte au personnage canon que vous voulez. Bonne lecture!

Je remercie Kurea-Chan pour l'excellente idée qu'elle m'a donnée, puisse-t-elle porter ses fruits.

Rien ne m'appartient, Hetalia et ses personnages sont la propriété de Hidekazu Himaruya.

Je remercie de tout coeur la personne qui prendra la peine de commenter ce petit texte.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si on s'aime, ou se hait, se déteste, s'adore : on se supporte déjà. Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire compte tenu du passif entre nous deux. Tu m'insultes, je te provoque, je t'embête, je te taquine, je te fais rougir, te pousse à bout. Et toi tu marches tellement bien que ça en devient presque une performance de te voir réagir aussi vite, aussi bien après si longtemps. Ne changes pas là-dessus, je crois que je m'amuse beaucoup trop avec toi pour vouloir franchir une quelconque lingue. Que ça reste ainsi. Show must go on ! Mon Lapin, haha !

* * *

Voilà, ce ne sont pas tout à fait des drabbles car le nombre de mots ne correspond pas exactement mais de petites choses rapides, je "m'amuse" un peu.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir / bonjour

Petit texte suivant, dans la même lignée que l'autre. J'ai tout "expliqué" au début du "chapitre" précédent, donc inutile de se répéter.

J'ai commencé par cette paire-là, un peu par hasard car c'est eux qui me sont venus en premier.

Je n'ai pas choisi de "couple" parce que je suis du genre "all ship" donc pour moi à part deux trois rien n'est "canon" donc tous se valent. Comme le concept de OCC et IC, même le meilleur auteur de fanfiction ne fera jamais les "vrais personnages" car ne sont pas les "siens"; alors voilà, les bases sont posées.

Merci par avance à qui commentera.

* * *

Qu'es ce que tu fais ? A quoi tu joues ? Pourquoi tu refuses de comprendre que je veux juste que tu me fiches la paix ? Tu m'agaces, vas t'amuser ailleurs, retrouver les deux imbéciles qui te servent d'amis et oublies moi ! Tu es exaspérant, tu me fatigues, je dois te le dire en quelle langue ?! Je ne suis PAS ton Lapin ! Sois sérieux, d'autant que tu peux l'être…Parfois.. De temps en temps… Ce petit manège est digne d'un enfant, pas de quelqu'un de ton âge. As-tu un jour songé à grandir ? J'en doute... Mais ce ne serait plus pareil si tu devenais différent je crois. J'ai dû finir par m'y habituer je ne vois que cette explication.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir / bonjour

Je me suis dit que j'allais choisir quelqu'un dont on ne parle pas tant que ça, sachant que j'aime quasiment autant tout les personnages de la série. Puisqu'il y a peu de filles dans Hetalia, honneur aux demoiselles!

Merci de tout cœur à Elina pour son commentaire, ça fait tellement plaisir! Et oui j'en ferai d'autres puisque je ne peux te répondre que là, je ferai tout le monde de "Canon". Ce ne sera pas toujours "léger" mais ça restera "neutre" je pense.

Comme ça prend très peu de temps à écrire vous aurez en principe un personnage tout les jours.

* * *

Tu es mon grand frère et je t'aime profondément, comme à peu près toutes les sœurs. J'apprécie que tu me protèges, que tu veilles sur moi. Sauf que maintenant j'ai grandi, je suis capable de me défendre seule, d'affronter le monde sans que tu ne sois toujours derrière moi. Je te reproche pas ton attitude, je sais que tu fais ça pour mon bien, que tu ne penses pas à mal. J'aimerais juste faire mes propres choix, vivre vraiment. Tu es et resteras important ne t'en fais pas, je souhaite juste un peu plus de liberté, pas te rayer de ma vie. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de me voir grandir, or, si tu m'aimes assez, si tu tiens à moi et respectes vraiment : s'il te plait accepte le.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour / bonsoir

Voici donc le petit texte "réponse", le personnage est évident à deviner et quand ça "convient" pour plusieurs, choisissez qui vous plaît le mieux.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi, je sais que le temps a passé pourtant. Tu restes encore malgré ton apparence dans mon esprit ma petite sœur chérie adorée, la fillette inoffensive et vulnérable que je voulais garder à l'abri du monde et de ses réalités, te surprotégeant à tords. Je ne peux pas te tenir à l'écart de l'extérieur éternellement j'en ai bien conscience même si tel serait mon souhait secret. Tu vas finir par m'en vouloir, me haïr, ce qui serait la pire des issues possibles pour moi. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts, mais ne crois pas aux Miracles non plus… Je vais pas changer, devenir plus aimable pour autant et supporter que d'autres te tournent autour, prends garde à qui tu fréquentes, choisis tes amis dans les deux sens avec le plus grand soin, quand-même. Je me garde le droit d'intervenir si jamais quelqu'un abuse de ta gentillesse ou nourrit des intentions irrespectueuses à ton égard. Restes juste le plus Précieux de mes Anges.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir / bonjour

Comme j'hésitais un peu sur le personnage de la veille et que j'ai fini par trouver mon articulation logique, vous en aurez deux dans la foulée ( pas pour le temps que ça prend à lire)

Honneur aux filles encore.

Bonne lecture!

Merci à Guest pour son commentaire, quant aux personnages que tu proposes, oui cela peut être ces deux-là mais il y a d'autres configurations possibles. Ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment très plaisir.

Et hop!

* * *

Mon Grand frère, je t'aime tant. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être aussi proche de toi, mais l'idée même que nous soyons séparés me crée un nœud au cœur, me rend folle de chagrin j'ai besoin de toi. Et je souhaite, je prie pour tu aies autant besoin de moi, que tu me portes un amour aussi fort, aussi inconditionnel, aussi puissant que le mien. Je veux ton bonheur, plus que tout, cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver avec force que celui-ci passe par moi… J'ai conscience du tabou de l'inceste, cela ne m'arrête pourtant pas: je n'y peux rien.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir / bonjour

Voici donc le petit texte "réponse"

Bonne lecture à vous!

J'ai une petite idée pour demain mais je dois prendre garde à ne pas faire de "doublon" non plus.

* * *

Pourquoi ne comprends tu pas que je n'éprouve pas la même chose pour toi ? Tu es ma petite sœur, ma cadette, je t'adore, j'aime être avec toi mais uniquement quand tu conduits comme tu devrais. Je sais que le fait d'avoir longtemps vécu les uns avec les autres, dans notre petit monde à nous, ne t'aide pas à faire la part des choses. Je ne tiens pas à te blesser ou te choquer, or, vois-tu, la situation telle que tu la présentes à l'heure actuelle, je la refuse. Nous sommes frères et sœurs, pas fiancés, ouvre les yeux. Pardon, je ne te donnerai jamais ce que tu veux, ce que tout ton être réclame. Rien d'autre que notre fraternité.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir / bonjour

Bon vu le peu qui est dit sur les filles de la série, je vais faire une variation. C'est similaire mais pas identique.

Merci par avance de l'attention que vous portez sur cette petite chose: bonne lecture!

* * *

Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qui a besoin qu'on veille constamment sur elle avant toute chose ! Colle toi ça dans la tête ! J'en ai assez que tu me surprotèges, que tu me traites comme ça. Tu comprends pas à quel point tu m'étouffes et m'empêche de vivre ? Ça part encore d'une bonne attention, la meilleur du monde, je ne vais te reprocher de m'aimer Grand Frère sauf que tu as dépassé les limites tu en fais trop ! J'ai été très patiente jusqu'ici mais je crois que je sature. Je veux ma liberté ! Si tu m'apprécies et m'estimes assez tu devrais être capable de me laisser faire mes propres erreurs. Je refuse d'avoir à me battre avec toi, à n'importe quel niveau pour quelque chose d'aussi légitime et évident!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir / bonjour

Ce que pense le Grand frère cité dans le texte précédent, je l'ai rendu un peu moins "conciliant" à la fois pour différencier et parce que je ne pense que ça passerait aussi bien avec lui du peu que je sais sur le personnage.

Bonne lecture!

Je vais finir par manquer de personnages féminins "canons" par contre, il va rapidement falloir passer aux garçons, l'auteur n'a vraiment pas songé à la mixité quand même. Bon excuse pour lui, avant il ne savait pas faire les filles, enfin, hop!

* * *

Ha j'aimerais tellement que tu m'écoutes et que tu cesses de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, que tu n'agisses pas en petite fille contrariée qui veut à tout prix avoir raison. C'est trop te demander ça, je pense le comprendre. Tu ne sais rien vraiment du monde extérieur et tout les pièges vicieux qui t'y attendent, des dangers, des risques, de tout les à-côtés car ces derniers siècles je t'ai gardée près de moi. Alors ces reproches que tu me fais, je trouve que tu exagères, que serais tu devenue sans moi ? Je n'ai déjà pas pu éviter à ton territoire de subir invasions et pillages mais toi au moins, ta personne est saine et sauve. Sois un peu moins bornée et oublies cette folie.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir / bonjour

Bon, j'ai brodé celui ci est peut être un peu moins "général" mais je reste "fidèle" à ma ligne de conduite à ce que je me suis fixée pour ces petites choses. Pas besoin de détailler, le personnage là se reconnaît aisément.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je ne suis pas une faible femme, je n'ai rien d'une idiote et ne suis pas une obsédée. Oui, j'aime les romances masculines, mais je ne suis pas que ça, je ne me résume pas à cette image de maniaque que les autres ont de moi. Mais tant que tu continues à me croire, à m'estimer, à me faire confiance, je passerais toutes ces choses. Tu es la seule personne qui, je veux le croire me restera fidèle jusqu'au bout, car tu l'as toujours plus ou moins fait. En dépit des épreuves que nous avons traversé, des moments où la distance entre nous, le fossé ne pouvait être franchi, rien n' a vraiment changé. Tu étais là au début et aujourd'hui encore, tu tiens ta main dans la mienne, me soutiens comme tu peux, rien que pour cela, je te remercie. Je crois sans mentir pouvoir te qualifier d'irremplaçable.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir / bonjour

Voici donc la petite "réponse"

Comme toujours je reste floue sur les rapports, vous êtes libres d'interpréter si ça vous chante.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tu es admirable, pour moi l'une des femmes les plus impressionnantes que je ne j'ai jamais vues. Ton courage, ta ténacité, ta force font de toi une personne unique dont j'aurais du mal à me séparer. Nous avons été tant de choses et malgré la douleur, la peine, la perte parfois je ne regrette vraiment rien. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, nous avons marché ensembles et cela est encore le cas aujourd'hui, nous suivons à présent chacun notre route et ne sommes plus côte à côte. Personne chère et précieuse, je moque qu'il n'existe pas de nom au lien qui nous unit, il suffit à mon bonheur, autant le dire : je suis fier de te compter parmi mon entourage.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir / bonjour

J'ai mis un peu de temps à trouver qui et comment articuler la chose car je n'ai pas encore fait toutes les filles. Un peu d'introspection mais comme toujours ça reste très général et très vague pour ne pas rentrer dans une interprétation "trop" personnelle, puisque je n'en ai pas vraiment. Je me dis juste que certaines périodes particulièrement celle dont "je parle"a dû être pesante pour la perso en question. Destinataire principal du message "libre"

Bonne lecture!

* * *

J'ai conscience de ne jamais avoir fait ce qu'il aurait fallu pour toi, je suis restée assise et j'ai laissé les choses se détériorer. J'aurais dû agir ? Certainement, empêcher mon frère de sombrer pour de bon alors que tout ce qu'il souhaite au fond, ce sont des amis, des gens avec qui partager pour ne plus être seul. Même si je suis la première reconnaître qu'il s'y prend de la pire manière. Non je ne l'excuse pas, je porte juste un regard extérieur sur ce qui a pu se passer autrefois. Maintenant que je suis majoritairement indépendante bien que ça reste compliqué, je cherche un moyen, non de m'amender mais de soigner les blessures du passé. Pardonne mon égoïsme, j'en ai besoin pour avancer. Ça ne change rien au mal que t'ai fait par mon silence et mon immobilisme. En vérité. Je ne te demande pas le pardon, il est trop tôt pour cela. Je t'adresse ces mots mais je pourrais les destiner à vous trois.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir / bonjour

La "réponse" du "concerné"

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je t'en veux et en même temps, je sais que tu n'étais pas spécialement mieux lotie, que tu n'avais pas autant de marge de manœuvre que tu aurais voulu. Je sentais, un peu que tu essayais, que tu tentais comme tu pouvais de m'aider légèrement, d'intervenir en ma faveur, des fois en la nôtre. Ça n'empêche pas ma rancune, ma rancœur mais je ne te déteste pas complètement. Tu aurais pu faire bien mieux, nous sommes d'accord, pourtant, tu aurais aussi pu agir de façon tellement plus indifférente et cruelle. Je te remercie un peu pour cette tentative fragile, timide, une façon de montrer que tu savais que ce qui se passait n'était pas si normal que ça. Les rares gestes que tu as esquissés, les rares paroles que tu as dites ne te rendent pas si méprisable et haïssable. Alors, merci de tes faibles efforts. Je n'ai jamais trop pensé de mal de toi, donc qui sait, laissons le temps. Je ne te garantis rien.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir / bonjour

Désolée c'est la "tournée" ce soir mais je me 'remets" un peu à jour. Voilà j'ai trouvé le personnage féminin et celui à qui elle parle.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

J'aimerais que tu parles plus que tu sois moins timide et t'ouvres davantage mais c'est ta nature et je ne tiens pas à la changer. L'effort devrait venir de toi, je sens que tu as du mal, malgré tout, tu essaies, tu tentes de te rapprocher des autres, que l'exercice te paraît difficile. Je me retiens te pousser pour ne pas te brusquer, j'ai peur en cherchant trop que tu te replies sur toi et te fermes complètement. Je suis sincèrement convaincue que tu pourrais te faire de vrais bons amis si tu y mettais juste un peu plus du tien, Nous pouvons avoir des conversations si riches, si profondes, c'est dommage que je sois l'une des rares à profiter de ce que tu as offrir. Si tu préfères, au début, si tu formules clairement ce souhait je pourrais rester avec toi et te servir de soutien moral même si je ne dis rien. L'isolement ne te convient pas tant que ça, dans ce que tu laisses percevoir. Allez courage !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir / bonjour

La petite "réponse"

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ne t'inquiètes pas tant pour moi je me fais peu à peu peu des amis sincères. Je me rapproche des gens mais petit à petit à mon rythme. Ce monde paraît parfois tellement imprévisible et étrange, je ne comprends pas toujours les gens autour de moi, je ne dis pas spécialement ce qui traverse l'esprit même quand cela pourrait paraître important. Ca ne change rien au fait que je crois pouvoir trouver des gens qui m'acceptent comme je suis, avec mon défaut de silence, des personnes qui savent lire en travers des lignes. S'ils sont capables de faire ça, ce sont des amis dignes de confiance. Je privilégie la qualité à la quantité vois tu. Je sais bien que je ne dois pas attendre que les autres agissent pour moi, alors je vais vers eux de temps en temps. J'ai l'impression que cela a donné des résultats positifs vu l'entourage qui se crée autant moi progressivement. Ne te tourmentes pas trop à mon sujet, je mets en place qu'il faut également. Il serait stupide de toujours compter sur toi quand ce type de démarche s'entreprend tout seul.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir / bonjour

Désolée ( non tu crois que quelqu'un s'en soucie?) de mon retard. Je cherchais juste quoi dire avec les filles qui restaient. Non je n'ai pas oublié la Monégasque, je n'ai juste rien trouvé du tout sur elle et la seule relation que je lui soupçonne j'ai déjà fait le personnage. Alors allons y! J'ai encore brodé en restant aussi "canon" que je pouvais avec les informations dont je dispose.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Merci d'être là, parfois c'est très dur, tellement pesant, si douloureux mais je peux compter sur toi. Quand je me sens dépassée, attristée, harassée, il me suffit de voir ton sourire pour me sentir mieux. Tu es quelqu'un de si chaleureux, si amical, j'ai de la chance de vivre proche de toi. Je me demande comment tu fais parfois pour ne pas voir la noirceur qui nous entoure, j'ai l'impression que tu l'éludes, tu la dilues. Cette capacité que tu as est sans doute le secret de ta confiance, de ta foi inébranlable en de meilleurs lendemains. Alors si tu es là pour me tenir la main, pour me révéler la Lumière qui nous entoure tout sera déjà plus facile. Je ne trouve souvent pas les mots pour te montrer la force de ma reconnaissance, ma gratitude, elle n'en reste pas moins. Je ne te mentirais jamais là-dessus. Sans exagérer je crois, que dans mes pires moments de faiblesses, je n'y arriverais pas sans toi. Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir compter sur ta personne.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir / bonjour

La "réponse" du personnage à qui elle s'adressait. Au cas où, les périodes de l'histoire sont "libres" pour savoir quand ces mots ont pu être "dits"

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tu n'es pas aussi faible et démunie que tu le penses. Quand je te vois c'est une fille forte, volontaire et déterminée qui apparaît. Tu doutes de toi, mais regardes tout ce que tu as été capable de supporter, toute cette peine, cette douleur, ton propre peuple déchiré par deux idéaux incompatibles, combien auraient abandonné à ton avis ? Alors ne doute pas autant de toi comme cela, tu es plus résistante que tu ne l'imagines. Je le sais, je t'ai vue, je t'ai observée te battre, lutter contre un ennemi aussi invisible que pernicieux et au prix de sacrifices tu as réussi. Tu l'as vaincu alors ne te dénigres pas ainsi. A mon avis, il faut que tu aies plus confiance en l'avenir, tu peux réaliser de grandes choses. C'est normal que tu ais mal, que cela te pèse mais n'oublie jamais que c'est notre lot à tous. Relèves la tête, il y aura toujours assez d'espoir pour nous porter. Je te soutiendrais les premiers temps, s'il le faut. N'abandonnes juste pas, ce qui suivra en vaut forcément la peine. Tu es toujours debout. Ca prouve ta résistance, non ?


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir / bonjour

Voilà, le dernier personnage féminin que j'ai pu trouver, on va repartir sur les garçons maintenant. J'essaye de n'oublier personne mais je suis pas infaillible, s'il manque une fille en relation avec un personnage masculin que je n'ai pas fait ( car je ne me répéterais pas) prévenez moi, merci.

J'annonce d'ailleurs que la deuxième ( ou seconde) partie de ce recueil sera plus longue et consacrée à des événements historiques piochés au hasard, encore ici tout le monde sera concerné: je ratisserais au plus large en n'essayant de ne pas laisser un personnage de côté. (On va par contre éviter les personnages apparus une fois et trente secondes car là ce serait assez limite, vous comprenez je pense)

Merci encore aux lecteurs

* * *

Ce n'est pas parce que les autres ne te voient pas et te confondent avec ton frère que tu n'existes pas, ne leur donne pas raison. Je sais que se faire ignorer est une chose aussi humiliante que pesante et toi encore tu as un territoire qui ne le justifie pas. Je suis toute petite, je peux comprendre un peu mais toi tu as une vraie valeur alors ne te déprimes pas. Je ne suis peut-être pas quelqu'un de très proche de toi, je n'ai sûrement pas le droit de tenir ce discourt, or, je sens que tu en as besoin. Je dois avouer que leur attitude me dépasse tu n'es pas si transparent pourtant… Te voir avec ces yeux tristes, cet air d'enfant abandonné me fend le cœur, on a beau ne pas très bien se connaître, je refuse de te laisser dans cet état sans réagir. Tu veux bien me faire un petit sourire ? Un jour, il se pourrait qu'ils regrettent de t'avoir traité sans considération. En attendant ignore les, sois fier de toi !


	18. Chapter 18

Bonsoir / bonjour

La réponse du personnage masculin en question ( il est très évident à deviner et peut peut paraître étrange, mais d'après les sources francophones les "plus " officielles" que j'ai pu trouver ils se connaissent au pire vaguement)

Merci encore aux lecteurs

* * *

Tu dois avoir raison, j'éprouve malgré cela la sensation qu'un poids m'écrase perpétuellement. Mon frère capte toute l'attention, il m'efface, lui aussi a des difficultés à se souvenir qu'il n'est pas fils unique. J'ignore ce qui pousse les autres à me traiter comme s'ils ne me voyaient pas. Et le savoir n'avancera pas rien, je crois. Toute cette indifférente m'étouffe, jour après jour devoir rappeler à ce monde que j'ai un rôle, une importance, des fois, j'avoue me dire à quoi bon ? Ta gentillesse me touche profondément, j'aimerais que tu aies raison. Prendre une sorte de revanche dans un futur lointain, par contre, j'admets que je me vois difficilement agir de la sorte. Pas que je leur pardonne, disons que j'ai appris à me montrer indulgent avec eux. De ce que je comprends, ils ne se conduisent pas comme cela volontairement. En tout cas, ça fait toujours plaisir de tomber sur des gens qui vous remontent le moral.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonsoir / bonjour

Retour aux paires masculines "neutres", puis je dois vous avouer quelque chose quand je vois les garçons agir entre eux j'ai plus, dans la série le sentiment d'avoir face à moi des enfants immatures qui se chamaillent pour des broutilles que de potentiels "couples".

Enfin je suis le genre de public à qui il faut vraiment montrer des preuves assez évidentes que j'admette qu'un couple est "canon". Alors libres à vous d'y voir des choses. Je choisis ces paires-là parce que ces personnages sont connus dans le canon pour être soit rivaux, soit amis, ou bon potes.

Merci encore aux lecteurs

* * *

Tu es fatiguant, tu vas trop vite, tu me perds mais ma vie serait sans doute vide et maussade sans toi. Tu as cette énergie, cet entrain, cette manière de toujours te relever quoi qu'il arrive que j'admire profondément. Tu ne perds jamais espoir, tu continues à te battre, à être toi-même, tu te moques de l'avis général. Même si on te dit « non » ça ne t'arrête pas tu fonces quand même, c'est un défaut ainsi qu'une qualité précieuse. Ce que tu peux déployer quand tu veux quelque chose est ta plus grande force et tu ne te laisses jamais dicter ta conduite, jamais faire encore moins écraser. Pour moi tu es un ami, un modèle, la personne que je voudrais suivre, celle qui parvient à me rendre heureux parce que tu sais sourire dans les situations les plus désespérées. C'est toi, tout simplement et du fond du cœur, je tiens à ce que tu restes à mes côtés pour très longtemps encore : tu m'apportes le courage dont j'ai besoin.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonsoir / bonjour

Réponse du concerné, comme toujours "époque" libre.

Merci encore aux lecteurs

* * *

Ca fait un moment que je veux te le dire mais là je vais le faire. Assume toi, ne baisses pas toujours la tête devant ceux qui te paraissent plus fort, tu vaux mieux que ça ! Montre leur qu'ils ont tord, que tu peux quand tu le veux et je suis presque sûr que tu en crèves d'envie de leur démontrer comme ils se trompent. Je ne fais rien d'extraordinaire, je suis simplement fidèle à moi-même, ça ne demande qu'un peu de confiance. J'ai parfois franchement très envie de te secouer pour que tu te « réveilles » et te rappeler qui tu es, l'ami que je connais, celui avec qui j'ai partagé quantité de trucs géniaux, d'autres moins. C'est pas dur à faire, difficile à mettre en place, ok, enfin, je me répètes encore mais je t'ai vu, je sais que tu as cette force en toi, elle dort, elle attend. Ne les laisse pas t'écraser, te rabaisser, défends toi ! T'as le potentiel, suffit qu'un peu de braise pour que la Flamme s'embrase. J'ai hâte de le voir Briller enfin. Tu as "oublié" comment te battre on dirait, mais je peux pas laisser faire ça, impossible de rester planté là sans réagir. Désolé, mais c'est tout sauf mon genre quoi!


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour / Bonsoir

Alors celui-ci est peut être un peu "bizarre" j'en conviens, j'espère néanmoins que vous l'apprécierez quand même.

Voici donc la réponse : bonne lecture!

* * *

Je crois qu'il ne faut plus tellement chercher de solution, tenter de comprendre et simplement accepter cet état de fait. Je suis le premier à reconnaître que ça ne me convient souvent pas, que j'ai du mal à vraiment partager quelque chose de sincère avec mes voisins. Je n'ai plus envie d'essayer de trouver une solution à un « problème » qui n'en a honnêtement pas, alors je tente de me trouver des points communs avec eux. Il vaut mieux se focaliser sur cela, tu devrais en faire autant quand tu te sens trop à part d'eux, que tu n'as pas le sentiment d'appartenir au même « monde ». Je suis mal placé pour te conseiller, d'accord, je ne vais pas dire le contraire, mais, si nous adoptons tout les deux un comportement plus ouvert vis-à-vis de nos frontaliers, on pourrait en apprendre beaucoup, ne crois tu pas ? Qu'en penses-tu, ça ne te paraît pas plus judicieux, plus constructif ? Tu es assez intelligent, donc tu t'en doutes. On pourrait en plus avoir de bonnes surprises et des anecdotes amusantes la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour / Bonsoir

Voilà la suite, le personnage se devine aisément.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je suis plus un bébé ! Je deviendrai un grand pays, tout le monde connaîtra mon nom et tu pourras rien faire pour m'en empêcher na ! Je vais vous épater, j'aurais ma place à toutes les réunions officielles ! Je serai grand, bientôt, tu vas voir ! Vous allez voir qui je suis vraiment et vous serez en plus très fiers de moi. Merci, mais maintenant je veux vivre sans appui extérieur, sans personne comme vous. Non c'est pas pare que je suis petit que je sais pas me débrouiller seul, que je fais des bêtises et que je t'appelle au secours quand ça va pas, ou que je demande à ma famille de venir m'aider que… Bah, on s'en fiche de tout ça : j'aurai mon indépendance, mon autonomie ! J'aurai une vraie puissance économique, un immense territoire !.. Non je suis pas trop ambitieux, non je vais pas me casser la figure à la moindre difficulté ! Tu as pas confiance en moi… J'te déteste ! Vous me traitez toujours comme ça, c'est pas juste, je veux faire mes preuves ! J'y arriverai tout seul ! Une grande nation : oui et en plus je vous ferai tous regretter vos paroles car je serai extrêmement puissant: REVANCHE! Le Pouvoir m'appartiendra...


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour / Bonsoir

Voici donc le texte "réponse" bonne lecture! J'ai choisi un ton volontairement paternel parce que ça colle.

* * *

Tu as des projets c'est formidable, or, tu n'as aucune conscience de ce qui t'attend. Tu n'as pas connu grand-chose jusqu'ici, relativement protégé, tu avais toujours quelqu'un pour te rattraper en cas de besoin. Ta volonté est admirable, vraiment, il faut par contre que tu ne te laisses pas dévorer par tes ambitions que je trouve quand-même beaucoup trop élevées. Je dis ça pour ton bien, que tu n'effondres pas, ne prennes de décisions irréfléchies et dangereuses. Nous essayons depuis que tu es né de te guider vers la meilleure voie pour toi. Oui, nous n'avons pas la science infuse, non, nous ne connaissons pas l'avenir, nous ne pouvons pas prévoir comment tu évolueras, oui d'accord… Prends simplement en compte la possibilité d'échec, sinon tu souffriras, ne sois pas si démesuré et… Non mais tu m'écoutes au moins ? Reviens ici !Ce n'est pas avec cette mentalité-là que tu obtiendras la considération que tu cherches, montres toi plus mature et après vous accepterons de tenir compte de ce que tu dis, de t'accorder notre confiance. Tu es...Impossible et insupportable, comment veux-tu être crédible?


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour / Bonsoir

La dernière paire de la journée.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'est pas facile de mettre le doigt sur ce que tu veux parfois, honnêtement. Alors, normal que je m'y prenne pas comme il faut, que je te froisse un peu, que je te bouscule parce que tu ne t'exprimes pas clairement. Arrêtes de systématiquement me reprocher ma façon d'agir, parce que tu as ta part de responsabilité dans le truc, si je peux dire. J'ai juste envie qu'on s'entende bien, voilà, c'est donc tellement impossible à concevoir pour toi ? Qu'on partage quelque chose ensemble, que ce soit amis, frères, potes, connaissances, ça me va. Tu ne dis pas ce que tu attends, donc logique que je me plante. J'ai beau comprendre un minimum comment tu fonctionnes depuis le temps, restent des zones d'ombre que j'ai pas réussi à percer et tu m'aides pas. Pourquoi tu te plais à tout compliquer à ce point ? Ca changerait si tu me donnais une réponse claire, simple, précise. Faut pas trop compter dessus, je t'en veux pas hein, je vais finir par trouver ce qui te va. Tôt ou tard. En attendant, passe l'éponge sur mes maladresses. Cette relation sans nom ni véritable forme, j'y tiens pour ne rien te cacher, je souhaite qu'elle continue.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour / Bonsoir

La dernière paire de la journée.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'est pas facile de mettre le doigt sur ce que tu veux parfois, honnêtement. Alors, normal que je m'y prenne pas comme il faut, que je te froisse un peu, que je te bouscule parce que tu ne t'exprimes pas clairement. Arrêtes de systématiquement me reprocher ma façon d'agir, parce que tu as ta part de responsabilité dans le truc, si je peux dire. J'ai juste envie qu'on s'entende bien, voilà, c'est donc tellement impossible à concevoir pour toi ? Qu'on partage quelque chose ensemble, que ce soit amis, frères, potes, connaissances, ça me va. Tu ne dis pas ce que tu attends, donc logique que je me plante. J'ai beau comprendre un minimum comment tu fonctionnes depuis le temps, restent des zones d'ombre que j'ai pas réussi à percer et tu m'aides pas. Pourquoi tu te plais à tout compliquer à ce point ? Ca changerait si tu me donnais une réponse claire, simple, précise. Faut pas trop compter dessus, je t'en veux pas hein, je vais finir par trouver ce qui te va. Tôt ou tard. En attendant, passe l'éponge sur mes maladresses. Cette relation sans nom ni véritable forme, j'y tiens pour ne rien te cacher, je souhaite qu'elle continue.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour / Bonsoir

La dernière paire de la journée.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un d'expressif ou d'expansif, contrairement à toi. Tu me désarmes, tu es trop direct, trop spontané au point que je ne sais plus comment me comporter en ta présence. Je ne parviens pas à m'y faire. Pourtant, je ne peux pas exiger que tu changes ou tout mettre en œuvre pour que tu deviennes quelqu'un d'autre car là je ne te reconnaîtrais plus. Je pose des barrières, je repousse ton amitié, ta gentillesse, je me cache derrière une façade, un masque de froideur, je n'y rien trouvé de mieux. C'est tout ce que je ne suis pas capable de parler, ce que je ne réussirai pas à te dire parce que c'est un effort trop conséquent, cela me demanderait trop. Pris au dépourvu, je me montre désagréable avec toi, voire blessant, à un point qui frôle la cruauté. Le plus risible étant que je ne cherche pas forcément à t'atteindre et te faire de la peine à chaque fois. J'ai trop souvent heurté ta sensibilité en te repoussant mais tu es excessif, je ne peux supporter quelqu'un comme ça en continu. Et comme je ne compte pas d'offrir ce genre de confidence, tant pis, ça restera au point mort.


End file.
